Halloween Ball
by Faramirlover
Summary: A slightly late Halloween fic. Drarry. Threeshot. Rated for language.
1. Bloody Halloween!

A/N: Written because of Halloween. I know it's late. My computer died so I couldn't post. I was obviously distraught. Lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from the bag of sweets for the trick-or-treaters that I bought on the way home.

Warning: Slash. Don't read if that offends you. I'm not in the mood for being flamed.

OOOOOO

Halloween ball! A bloody Halloween ball! I mean, Halloween feast, yeah that's fine, but a bloody ball! Stupid McGonagall and her stupid inter-house unity. I'm perfectly happy to be 'friendly and co-operative with the fellow members of my school' as long as they're at least five yards away. Why the hell would I want to waste an evening watching silly little Griffindork first years dancing around dressed as pumpkins, or something as equally pathetic, when I could be… well… I could be doing something, anything else.

And what the hell am I supposed to wear? I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys are dignified. What in the name of Salazar should I go as? A skeleton? No. Too unflattering. A wizard? How unoriginal. A vampire? Way, way too tacky. Snape? He may just kill me, even if I am his godson. There are some things not worth risking… Okay, so I have one day to find the perfect costume. Oh well, I'm Draco Malfoy I can do anything I want. Not that I want to be at this stupid ball thing.

OOOOOO

"Hermione! No! I'm not wearing that."

"Oh, please Harry. It'll be so great. And nobody else will have thought of it. I'm sure."

"No boys will have!" Harry countered "It's a girl's costume."

"Come on, Harry. You'll look great. And it'll be fun. It'll catch a _certain _someone's attention."

"Hermione! Dressed like that I don't think I'll want his attention."

"Of course you don't, Harry. It's not like you're obsessed with him and would do anything to get him to notice you," Hermione said, reaching out to pat his cheek patronizingly "now be a good boy and go have a shower. Then after I'll do your hair. Lord knows it needs something doing to it."

Recognising Hermione's 'you're going to do what I say or I'll stun you and sort you out while you're unconscious' tone, Harry sighed in defeat and trudged off towards the bathroom and certain doom at the hands of Hermione's hairbrush.

OOOOOO

Costume? Check. Hair? Check. Perfection? Definitely.

Draco examined himself in the mirror one last time, tweaked his tie slightly and tucked his wand safely in his pocket. Despite his professed distain for such events, he was secretly now rather excited about it. He looked great, he felt gorgeous and according to his horoscope he was about to find his soul mate. Not that he believed in such rubbish as horoscopes.

The only thing that was dampening his mood was the memory of the disaster that was the Yule Ball. Pansy had gone off with Crabbe (ewww!) and he'd been left alone. There was one small redeeming feature to this ball. It was outside on the lawn instead of in the Great Hall. And Draco loved being outside. He loved the stars, he loved the lake, and little as he wanted to admit it, he loved his own appearance in moonlight. Everyone knew he was vain but he didn't want them to know how much.

When Draco arrived the Ball was just beginning to get going. There were groups of people scattered across the lawn, dancing to the music or eating pumpkin shaped biscuits from the many floating trays.

Draco slowly descended the steps and scooped a drink off a passing tray. Taking a small sip of the pumpkin juice he scanned the crowd, surreptitiously, or so he hoped, searching for Potter and the Weasel, wanting to check that he had a much better outfit. He spotted a familiar mop of red hair and moving slightly to his left he brought Weasley and Granger into view.

A quick analysis of Weasleys outfit told Draco that there was no need to worry about being outdone by him. He had dressed in true Gryffindor first year style and had come as, yes, you got it, a pumpkin. The top of the pumpkin was fashioned as a hat and was sat perched on top of Weasleys head, clashing horribly with his hair.

Granger on the other hand, looked good. She was wearing a tight leather cat suit, complete with tail and ears. For he first time ever, Hermione Granger looked sexy. As in really really sexy. For a few moments Draco was very glad that he was gay, otherwise he may have just had to admit the Weasley had got the best looking girl in the year. But as he was gay he couldn't think of girls like that and therefore didn't have to admit anything.

Smiling at his internal reasoning, Draco took another step left to look for Potter. He wasn't there. Draco let out a growl of frustration. How was he to know if he had a better costume than Potter's if Potter wasn't bloody there.

Feeling rather miffed, Draco knocked back the pumpkin juice, wishing for something a bit stronger. The music level dropped and he was able to hear what Granger and Weasley were saying.

"I'm sure he'll be down soon," Weasley said pacifyingly "you worked hard on getting him to look good. He wouldn't upset you by not coming down. And McGonagall would kill him."

"Yeah, I suppose. I just hope he hurries up. I wanna see everyone's reaction to what he's wearing. It's going to be so fun."

Smiling slightly Draco swiped a biscuit off a nearby tray and bit into it. He couldn't wait to see Potters big entrance. Hopefully he had dressed in a similar fashion to Weasley and was something embarrassing like a bat.

OOOOOO

A/N: This was gonna be just a one-shot but I decided to split it over two chapters. Please tell me what you thought.


	2. Pumpkin Biscuits

A/N: Okay, here goes chapter two. Thanks for reading this far. I hope you reach the end and still like it. That's if you ever liked it. Anyway… read on Macduff.

OOOOOO

Harry stood in front of the mirror next to Seamus' bed, once again wondering how Hermione had got him into this stupid costume. He smoothed down the white fabric the clung slightly to his arms and headed down to the ball. He paused for a moment next to the front doors, hiding in the shadows, not wanting anyone to see him. An image of Draco Malfoy laughing himself silly at Harry flashed through his mind. Surprisingly enough it was that which made him move. He was going to prove to Malfoy that he didn't give a damn what the other boy thought.

Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the shadows and started to descend the steps onto the lawn outside. As he moved down the steps it felt as though all the people around were turning to look at him.

Whispers started and Harry felt himself blush slightly. Scanning the crowd quickly he spotted Draco Malfoy stood nearby, watching him. He was dressed as a groom; his blonde hair slicked back, a lily in his button hole and a black suit that hugged his body. Harry almost laughed at the absurdity of his situation but stopped himself, imagining the taunts that would come his way later. Harry looked away, blushing madly, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

"Who is that?" a voice nearby asked.

"I don't recognise her."

Relief and embarrassment flooded him in equal measure. Relief that no-one knew it was him. Embarrassment that people had mistaken him for a girl. Mind you, he reasoned, Hermione had cast a few spells to make him look more feminine so it wasn't like people thought he normally looked like a girl.

As well as making him look like a girl, Hermione had fixed his eyesight and concealed his scar. _If I'm very careful_, Harry though, looking around for Ron and Hermione, _no-one will find out it's me._ Accompanied by this comforting thought Harry set out through the groups of people towards Ron and Hermione.

OOOOOO

The crowd around Draco stopped talking and as one turned to look at the stairs. He too turned and that's when he saw her. A vision of pale skin and bright green eyes in an elegant wedding dress, a short veil pulled so that it just covered her eyes. For the first time since he was ten years old Draco questioned his sexuality. As the girl glanced his way he felt his heart flip over. She seemed to watch him for a moment before blushing and looking away.

The sound level once again began to rise as the girl reached the bottom of the steps and disappeared into the crowds. It was then that the ludicrousness of the situation hit Draco. He was gay and was attracted to some random girl he'd never even talked to. And she was dressed as a bride and he a groom. How could life get any weirder?

Draco spotted her again, no more than ten feet away. He was about to go over and talk to her when she was greeted by Granger and the Weasel, both of whom broke into huge smiles when they saw her. _Great!_ Draco though, _I bet she's a bloody Gryffindor as well._

The night stretched on and all Draco did was watch the girl out of the corner of his eye. Pansy and Blaise came over to him numerous times to try and make him dance but he got rid of them, not bothering with an excuse, just telling them to get lost.

For the first time in his life Draco felt nervous. His heart was telling him to just go over to the girl but his feet weren't willing to follow instructions. It was only when the girl began to move away from the rest of the dancers and down towards the lake the Draco had the guts to follow her.

None of the other students were down by the lake, preferring to stay close to the castle and the lights and the music.

"Hi," said Draco gently.

The girl turned quickly, completely surprised by Draco's presence. The sudden movement made her loose her balance and she stumbled slightly. Draco's hand shot out and grasped her elbow to keep her upright.

"Thanks," she said, slipping out of his grip and readjusting her veil.

"I'm Draco," he said holding out a hand "Draco Malfoy."

The girl paused for a second before replying "Harriet."

Harriet held out her hand and Draco, gentlemanly as ever, leant forward to kiss the back of it. A deep blush spread across Harriet's face but she managed to hold his gaze.

"You look amazing in that dress," Draco said "it really suits you."

Harriet's face burned a deep red and she quickly looked back towards the lake.

OOOOOO

Harry had the horrible feeling that his face was about to burst into flame. First Draco Malfoy had followed him down to the lake, second he was flirting! What was he supposed to do? Harry chanced a glance back at Draco and felt his heart do a back flip at the look he was being given. Draco's eyes were burning with what could only be described as lust. Harry gulped slightly.

No, no, no, no, no! This could not be happening. Two whole years of wanting Malfoy and he suddenly noticed him now that he looked like a girl. How brilliant was that?

"It's weird," said Draco breaking the silence "how you're a bride and I'm a groom."

"Vampire bride," Harry corrected, flashing him a pair of bright white teeth "slightly more Halloweeny, don't you think?"

"Are they spelled, or just pull in and out?" Draco asked.

"Spelled. They're quite sharp as well. I've already cut my lip twice when I was eating a biscuit."

Draco laughed and Harry was struck by how beautiful the sound was. The only annoying thing was that he couldn't see Draco very well through the veil. Though the upshot of this was that Draco couldn't see his eyes very well either. They were the one thing that Hermione hadn't changed.

The need to see Draco properly overcame Harry's desire to hide his eyes. Plucking the veil from his magically lengthened hair, he tossed it aside.

OOOOOO

"You've got really beautiful eyes," Draco murmured, hooking a finger under her chin and turning her face towards him "like emeralds. They're positively stunning."

Harriet blushed even more tilting her head to one side and letting his jet black hair fall across her eyes. Those wonderful emerald eyes that Draco could swear he'd seen before.

"So," said Harriet, breaking the silence "Who do you think has the best outfit?"

"I think you look the best," said Draco honestly "though Ron Weasley does make a rather sweet pumpkin."

Harriet laughed at that and Draco felt his heart stop in his chest. Before he could stop himself he was leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harriet's. She responded eagerly, parting her lips to allow Draco entry, hooking her arms around Draco's waist and pulling him close.

For a few moments Draco felt like he was flying and then he was stumbling backwards and landing with a thump on the floor. He looked up shocked and saw that there were tears streaming down Harriet's cheeks. Without another word she turned and fled back towards the castle.

OOOOOO

A/N: Okay. It has become a three-shot. I didn't mean it to. Sorry. I'll try and update soon. Thanks to you lovely reviewers so far. Please review again. I love you guys for doing it. :D


	3. Make Snape Faint

A/N: Ta da. The actual end. Thanks to all you fabby reviews who didn't get too annoyed as this got longer and longer. I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I do have them on my crimbo list. hint hint

OOOOOO

Harry ran, ran faster than he'd ever run before, desperate to get away from Draco.

He hadn't been able to stay. He wanted to so much but the idea that Draco was kissing him without knowing it was him hurt more than the idea of never kissing Draco again.

_Halloween! Bloody Halloween! Bloody Halloween ball! Bloody Hermione! Bloody stupid dress! Bloody Draco Malfoy! Damn them all to hell!_

Harry gave a howl of frustration and pounded his fist into a nearby wall before turning round and collapsing against it. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to happen at all. He wasn't supposed to fall for Draco. He wasn't supposed to end up dressed like a girl. And Draco Malfoy certainly wasn't supposed to kiss him because he thought he was a girl!

Hot, angry tears splashed down Harry's cheeks as he knuckles began to sting. Not wanting to be found wearing a wedding dress and crying in a corridor; Harry pulled out his wand and quickly transfigured his gown into jeans and a top. With another wave of his wand he removed all of the glamours placed upon him.

Hearing footsteps, Harry shuffled himself sideways into an alcove, just behind a suit of armour and attempted to hide from view. For a few moments Harry was able to hold in his tears, reducing them to quiet sniffles. Whoever it was passed by without noticing Harry or his quiet sobs. As their footsteps faded away Harry let himself go and bawled freely into the knees of his jeans.

What felt like hours passed before Hermione found him. Whether by accident or previous knowledge, Hermione was suddenly at Harry's side, pulling him to his feet and walking him back to Gryffindor tower.

She didn't ask what had happened, just took his arm, pulled him along and then when she got him back to the dorm transfigured his clothes into pyjamas and tucked him into bed, occasionally wiping the tears of his cheeks. Only after Harry was buried deep under his covers and his sobbing had died down to intermittent hiccups did she speak.

"If it helps, Malfoy looked like shit after you ran away," she said before leaving the dorm, shutting the door with a quiet click.

OOOOOO

The instinct that was most prevalent in Draco's mind was to stand up, dust himself off and march away, acting completely unaffected. But he couldn't. All he could do was sit on the ground staring at the hastily departing figure as his stomach churned horribly in his chest.

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this! _He thought angrily _It's not fair!_

Draco slammed a fist into the moody ground next to him. Allowing himself a few moments to gain his composure, Draco once more watched the lights dancing on the lake, all the time thinking of glinting emerald eyes, tears shining in his own silver orbs.

OOOOOO

It took the combined efforts of Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus to get Harry out of bed the next morning. The four of them frog marched him down to breakfast, sandwiching him between them and forcing him to stay for the entire meal.

"Look, Harry, you don't need to look at him, you don't need to talk to him. He doesn't know. Life can just go on as normal. Nothing needs to change," said Hermione reasonably.

"But what if I want it to?" Harry yelled, pulling himself out from between Hermione and Ron "What if I don't want it to be like it always has?"

A stunned silence fell across the hall as everyone turned to look, desperate to know what was going on. Harry's next words came out as a whisper.

"What if I'd rather have this pain than nothing at all?"

Without another word Harry fled from the hall, running so fast that he was gone before any of his friends could say another word.

Silence lasted for a few moments before a wave of sound broke across the hall as all the students in it started talking at once.

Harry fled across the entrance hall and up the stairs, flinging himself into the first bathroom that he found, he locked himself in a cubicle and started to cry all over again.

After a few moments Harry heard the door to the bathroom creak open.

"Go away!" he moaned, just wishing that everyone would leave him alone with his misery.

"If you don't come out of that cubicle soon, Potter, you'll be late for potions," said a familiar drawl "and Professor Snape will have your head."

"Bog off, Malfoy. Like you give a damn."

"I won't, as you so eloquently put it, 'bog off' until you come out of that toilet and stop acting like a spoilt child."

"Why the hell do you care?" Harry asked in spite of himself.

"Who says I care. I'm just trying to educate you on how to behave like a grown up. You're a seventh year, Potter, act like it."

Harry felt the misery inside him turn to anger and at once he was pulling to cubicle door open and glaring at Draco.

He opened his mouth to tell Malfoy exactly what he thought of him but he was cut off by a pair of lips descending on his own. Abandoning all rational thought Harry kissed back as passionately as he could, drowning in the taste that could only be described as Draco Malfoy.

Then reality kicked in and he pushed Draco away for the second time in as many days.

"What the hell, Malfoy! You're straight!" Harry yelled angrily "what the hell are you doing to me?"

"Who said I was straight?" Draco asked innocently, tilting his head on one side.

"Last night… last night you kissed that girl!"

"Really, Potter," said Draco shaking his head pityingly "you are very stupid."

"What?"

"A dress does not a woman make. You think I wouldn't recognise your eyes anywhere?" Draco asked before leaning forward and kissing Harry gently.

Harry eagerly responded wrapping his arms round Draco's neck and pulling him closer. Draco's arms slid round Harry's waist and held him tightly against his chest.

"So, you knew it was me all along?" Harry asked when they broke apart.

"Yes. The second I saw your eyes I knew."

"How romantic," Harry laughed.

"Only for my Harriet," Draco said.

Harry slapped him playfully on the arm before sliding out of his embrace and heading to the bathroom door.

"Where're you going?" Draco asked, looking slightly worried.

"I believe you mentioned something about Snape having my head if I were late for potions. And I think you'd rather have a boyfriend with a head, wouldn't you?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, just because our first kiss was when I was wearing a dress does not make me a girl. Why are you grinning?"

"I like the word boyfriend," Draco said, smiling even more.

"Well that's good because I'm going to be calling you it for a long, long time," said Harry taking Draco's hand and pulling him out of the bathroom "Now, lets go make Snape faint at the sight of us holding hands."

OOOOOO

Corny ending, I know. But I like it. What did you think? Of the whole story, not just the ending. Lol.


End file.
